Love for eternity
by waterlily28
Summary: The SEX/LOVE life of Edward and Bella. PLEASE REVIEW! M for Lemons! I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. I slid my tongue around his, and he did the same back. I could tell by his groan how much he liked it.
1. Lingerie

**Twilight; Stephanie Meyer  
This is my made up love life of Bella and Edward  
They are both vampires, but I write that they do humanly things. So it's a little different.**

**Bella POV**

Alice and I were shopping for about 3 hours before she finally decided I had enough new clothes. She thought it would be appropriate for her to take me out and add to my new wardrobe. She told me she just wanted to help me understand fashion, and maybe I'd learn to wear other things than my denim jeans and T shirt. I knew she was only half doing this for me. She thought it would impress Edward or something, and I was happy to try and do so. Nothing would make me as beautiful as him though.

When I walked in the door of mine and Edwards house, which was technically my 19th birthday gift from the Cullens, Edward was reading on the love seat infront of the fireplace. He glowed of magnificent beauty. I stood there in the doorway eyeing him, then he appeared inches from my face in less than a second.

"Have fun shopping with Alice?"

"Yeah it was great.." I answered sarcastically.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile then grabbed the bags from me.

"Three hours and you come back with two bags?, did you get anything special? he asked.

I bit my lip, "um, sort of I guess. I got some.."

He looked at me questioningly

"lingerie" I finished.

He raised an eye brow. "hmm, I suppose that was Alice's idea".

The way he'd said it made it sound more like a statement than a question.

"yes, but I didn't mind the idea. I've never owned anything like it so, it's good for a change".

"Tired of your usual everyday outfit?"

"Well".. I looked down at my feet then back up to his glossy golden brown eyes.

"not really, I guess I just wanted to impress you".

His eyebrows pulled together.

"Bella, you're beautiful regardless what you're wearing".

I could feel his breath on my lips. My eyes were flickering from his eyes, to his lips, but he kept his eyes on mine and crushed his lips to mine.

I let out a light moan. And I felt him smile while kissing me.

He broke the kiss.

"So, why don't you show me how this stuff looks on you?".

I grabbed his hand and a second later we were in our bedroom. I disappearedand was back in the room within the same minute. I was wearing a black bra and matching panties with red lace over top. I stood in frontof him with a hand on my hip.

"So..."?

He looked at me from head to toe then murmured, "You are absolutely breath-taking".

I Smiled timid at him.

"Want to see something else now?" I asked him.

"No, I like this one". he smiled and reached out for my hand.

I walked toward the bed where he was sitting and put my hand in his. He pulled me close and leaned to kiss my belly. His arms were around me and his fingers trailed around every curve of my body. My eyes shut and before I knew it I was on the bed under him and he was hovering over me.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. I slid my tongue around his, and he did the same back. I suckled on his bottom lip and I could tell he liked it by his groan. I caressed his chest and slid my hand down to his pelvis tugging the band of his pants. He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me as close as possible. I felt him against me, hard. He was so beautiful, so perfect, I just wanted him now so badly. He ran his fingers from my breast to my belly, then to my inner thigh.

I moaned. And then he moaned.

"Edward, I want you.." I breathed

his eyes lit up.

He unhooked my bra and threw it off the bed. He kissed my chest and slid his tongue around my nipple.

My breathing went uneven, I felt a fiery sensation run through me. He stripped me of the rest of my clothing. I didn't bother to unbutton his shirt, I ripped it off instead and kissed his bare chest.

"Ugh, so sexy". He groaned

I had his pants off within a second and he was kissing me fiercely.

"Edward I want you so badly". I moaned

He gripped my thigh and pulled my legs apart.

I could feel him, his length, so hard, against me. I was aching for him to make love to me. I needed it.

He slid his fingers to my clit, and moved them in a circular motion. I threw my head back to the pillow and let him continue moving his hand faster and faster..

"UGH EDWARD!" I cried out.

He stopped and grinned up at me. "Yes love?"

"Edward, I want you to make love to me!".

He smiled, Such a sexy smile.

"A little impatient are we?" he chuckled.

"EDWARD STOP TEASING ME!".

and then he was in me, kissing my neck while slowly thrusting into me. I louder moan escaped my lips. Normally, I would have been embarrassed, but I didn't care, he felt so amazing. I wanted more though, and I knew he'd give it to me.

"Edward, harder" I breathed in his ear.

He gripped my hips and pushed himself all the way into me moving faster against me.

I ground my fingernails across his back and moaned in his ear each time he thrusted hard into me. My body was trembling, shaking, I was going to orgasm already.

"Edward I'm going to-". I moaned

"Do it Bella" He replied.

I let the unbearable sensation takeover me.

My breathing intensified and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"UGH EDWARD!"

He slammed into me once more and we came together.

as he lay on me, I kissed his neck and whispered into his ear.

"I love you Edward Cullen".

He caressed my cheek for a moment then touched his lips to mine.

" I love you too Bella Cullen".

**So? Was it alright? This is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism is good. What did you think? what would you like me to write about? I'm very open minded.**


	2. Night alone

**BPOV**

**I am very pleased with this one! Remember they are vampires, but do more humanly things. I like it better that way. Enjoy! **

When I woke up I was alone. Edward had left me a note on the headboard like I had expected.

_"Hello love. Sorry I was unable to see you open your beautiful eyes. I got paged into work early, so I must hurry, but I didn't want you to panic. I'll be home around 10pm. I'll miss you, I love you Bella"._

_Edward_

His words made me smile, but it soon faded when I realized I'd have a full day to myself without Edward. Edward and I spent the last week hunting countless times. It was fun to do together I never did it without him.

I decided I'd just spend the day relaxing. I walked down the twisted stair case to the living room where the fire place was burning wood like usual and the book Edward had been reading so peacefully and beautifully was on the arm of the love seat. I opened the book to the page he had stopped at and his bookmark fell out. I picked the glossy picture up from the floor. He had been using a picture of us kissing on our wedding day as his bookmark. I bit my lip. Always being reminded of how perfect he is, how lucky I am to have married Edward Cullen.

I plopped myself down on the loveseat and started reading from where he had left off.

_"Clara; She was gorgeous, more than I imagined she would be. I remember she walked in the door and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I wanted to take her in my arms and love her, and never stop. She was everything I needed, everything that kept me alive". _

Then the last couple words struck me, _"until she died.."_I didn't want to read on. And I began to wonder why Edward was reading such a tragical novel. He wasn't one for tragedy. When did his preference in stories change? Clearly I wasn't paying enough attention to this kind of stuff.

I began to think about what would happen if.. if i had lost Edward. The only reason I want to live, just like the man in the novel said. I didn't want to think about that. He promised me it would never happen. I looked again at our wedding photo and realized how sexy he looked in that tux. This picture always made me smile. I threw the book aside and stretched my body across the love seat staring at the photo of my love.

"So beautiful, so perfect, so sexy" I smiled.

I hummed to myself. Thinking about him always made me like this. And then, I really missed him.

"UGH I HATE BEING ALONE EDWARD COME HOME" I said aloud, knowing no one would hear me.

I ran to our room and threw off my silk gown and put on one of the new things I had gotten while shopping with Alice. Cheetah printed bra and panties.

"Edward will definitely like this".

I began to fantasize about the wonderful things he'd say about me when he got home from work. I pictured the way he'd touch me, the way his fingers would feel trailing across my skin. I imagined where he would touch me and how I would react to his touch. And then, I was wet between my legs. Ugh of coarse, I get aroused by Edward when he's not even anywhere near me.

I crawled into bed and under the covers. I kicked my legs open to allow myself access.

I slid one finger between my slick folds, the heel of my hand pressing over my clit, I rocked my hand my finger entering, pressed on the front of my clit, I sighed as my finger reached my g-spot.

Wetness flowed from me and dampened the strip of material- the cheetah printed panties. My breathing quickened, I pictured Edward kissing me. I imagined his velvet voice in my ear and his cold lips against my earlobe. It made me shudder.

I slid a second finger inside and curled it. I used my other hand and stroked my clit at the same time.

I felt the familiar warmth spreading through my body as I worked my hand faster. The sensation grew more erratic as I was on the verge of cumming. I moaned Edwards name, and then my eyes shot open.

"Bella.." his velvet voice was real this time.

I removed my hand from myself and bit my lip.

There he was, standing motionless in the doorway.

**I'd love to get some reviews for this! Tell me what you think! **


	3. Satisfy

"Bella.." his velvet voice was real this time.

I removed my hand from myself and bit my lip.

There he was, standing motionless in the doorway.

He dropped his suitcase to the floor his crimson eyes glued to me.

"Edwa-" him fiercely kissing me cut me off.

His lips were moving so perfectly with mine. Moaning lightly while kissing me passionately.  
I let my tongue slide into his mouth, he followed.

He pulled away leaving me gasping.

"Was I really gone that long? So long that you-...".

I crushed my lips back to his.

"Sexy" he mumbled against my lips.

My breath was ragged, I wanted him. The ache once again formed between my legs, my body's way of telling me to finish what I had started. Edward would be able to fully satisfy me better than I'd ever be able to in my life.

"I missed you so much Edward". I groaned in his ear

"I missed you too love". he whispered back

He bent down and took my nipple in his cool mouth. I moaned in his hair. I bucked against him. I felt like I was on fire, I wanted to feel every inch of him and he was ultimately touchable. I ran my hands over his abdomen, sucking on his neck and kissing his shoulder.  
He let me go and laid down, pulling me on top of him.

He slid his hand from my breast, to my pelvis to my ass while kissing me. He then slid his hand in my panties. He brushed his fingers against my clit.

"Oh Edward" I breathed.

He flipped us over and pushed my legs open and I felt his satin hair rub against my thigh, then I felt his mouth against me.

He slid his tongue in, lapped sucked and kissed me, I moaned several times into the pillow while gripping his hair in my hand until the friction he was causing was unbearable, and my body began to shake and tense a million times more. I orgasmed.

Then he was on top of me I wrapped my legs around his torso, He leaned over positioning himself. The tip of his penis was between my lips and slowly entering me, he knew I craved him. And then I felt it. The intense feeling, it felt like every cell in my body was tingling, I was numb when he was in me. The sensation overwhelmed me.

He started slow, like usual, He had one arm on the headboard of the bed and another on my waist. I moaned and bucked against him. And he knew I was about to ask, so he quickly picked up speed.

He began to pound into me, his hard beautiful flawless body ground against mine, it was a feeling not imaginable. He pulled my body up off the sheets, closer to him gripping onto my hips and continued pushing deeper into me. It was perfect, The way our bodies fit one another.

I moaned, a little louder each time into the pillow before Climaxing.  
The pressure built up, he reached between us rubbing me making me feel even more pressure. And then Edward and I came together.

My chest was heaving and I was taking deeps breaths into his silky hair.

He smiled then rolled off of me.

We stared into each others eyes for several minutes.

"Bella-" I put my finger to his lips.

"Shh Edward. I smiled. Just lay with me and don't go anywhere".

He smiled at me then laughed softly.

"What's so funny? I asked him".

He then licked my finger, then we both laughed together. I was not at all embarrassed of him seeing me touch myself.

He kissed me gently.

"You make me never want to leave for work again".

**Ha ha OK so I'm getting emails from a bunch of people subbing and favouriting my stories but NO REVIEWS! I like hearing what everyone thinks!**


	4. Cullen Christmas

**I've decided, Bella is half human in my story. Edward a Vampire though.**

**  
EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW!**

I waited in the living room for my love to awaken. It would be approximately two minutes before she'd open her eyes, look beside her, then come down here looking for me. She always woke up in the middle of the night. I heard her open the door of our bedroom and smiled at the thought that I'd see her beautiful face in less than a minute.

"Edward?" She called from the top of the stairs.

"Down here love." I called out to her

She was standing in front of me the next second, her eyes so bright and luminous piercing me.

She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Merry Christmas Edward." She whispered before gently touching her lips to mine.

"Merry Christmas ."

She took a step back and and bit her lip. "You're _so_ beautiful Edward".  
I tried to hide my smile.

"Bella, you are the beautiful one. I've never seen in my whole one hundred and nine years anything as incredibly breath-taking as you".

She took a deep breath." I uhhh got you something." I grinned at her.

"Did you really?" I asked sarcastically. Alice had already told me she was planning on getting me a gift, she didn't tell me what it was though.

She nodded once and held out her hand. In her palm was a black rectangular box with golden handwritten print on the front. It read _for my love of eternity_.

I took a step towards her, our body's were an inch apart. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bella did you get me jewelry?".

She looked up at my face and smiled. "Why don't you just open it and see?".

I flipped it open revealing a platinum gold chain necklace. My eyes widened.  
"Wow Bella this is just like-"

"The one you're mother gave you". She finished.

I was stunned at how perfect it was. It was just like the one my mother Elizabeth had given me before she died. Only this was a much more beautiful modern expensive version, I loved it.

"So do you like it?"

I looked up and her and took her in my arms. "I love it Dear, its perfect". She locked her lips to mine and twirled her fingers in my hair. She pushed me to the sofa and crawled on top of me. Her hormones were going crazy these days. I pulled back from the kiss, which was rather difficult, and not only because her lips on mine felt so satisfying, but because of her new strength.

"Please Edward.." She moaned in my ear.

I chuckled at her. "Bella, it's my turn to give you your gifts now."

She frowned. "Gifts....". She sighed emphasising the "s".

"Yes gifts!, I am not giving you one, nor two but _three _gifts."

Her eye brows pulled together, "NO! I didn't ask for anything Edward and I certainly don't need three gifts!".

"Shh love, just let me talk." I smiled crookedly

She nodded.

I pulled the little white square box out of my pocket and handed it to her. She exhaled heavily and took the box out of my hand. Her eyes flickered to me and then back to the box. She opened it, and of coarse, bit her lip.

It was silent for a minute. She slipped the 18 carat gold ring onto the same finger as her wedding ring. Then she stared at it on her finger for another minute. Her cheeks turned red and then she was on me again.

"Edward I love you so much, it's beautiful thank you." She mumbled into my chest.

"Not as beautiful as you." I said after kissing her forehead.

Before I could let her get carried away I took her into the next room to show her the next gift I'd gotten her.

"I don't know why you thought you needed to get me three presents Edward..this is more than enough and- "

"Look behind the curtain." I cut her off.

I had pinned up a white silk curtain in the corner of the room and placed a white rose in front of it. I didn't want it to be obvious and I knew she couldn't guess it by doing this.  
She approached the curtain and slowly pulled it to the side revealing a large mirror. She was confused.

"Isn't she beautiful" I asked her while she was staring at her own reflection.

"Edward I see my reflection everyday!".

I chuckled. "Well you are extraordinarily beautiful".

Her facial expression went flat and she turned around and looked at me.  
She paused and then saw the fluffy grey kitten I was holding in my hands.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SO ADORABLE!".

She grabbed the kitten from my hands and began to play with it. It worked. I had distracted her with her own beauty so she wouldn't have any idea I was giving her a kitten. I laughed.

"Edward how did you know I wan- ooh Alice." She answered her own question.

"What are we going to name..."

"Her" I answered. "Whatever you like, she's yours".

Bella put the kitten down and it pounced it's way to it's fluffy bed.

"You're really good at always knowing exactly what I want Edward." She said while running her hands down my back".

I knew exactly what she wanted since she first came downstairs. She kissed my neck twice softly, and then started suckling on my skin. I gripped her by the hip and pulled her close. She moved her lips from my neck to my jaw line then suckled on my bottom lip gently.

I moaned in her mouth.

"Time for gift three." I murmured

** Please Review! :)**


	5. Gift three

I picked her up swiftly and then we were in our room. She was kissing me fiercely and I responded by sliding my tongue around hers. My fingers ran through her long soft hair. I could tell how much she wanted me by her pounding heartbeat. I pulled her on top of me when we fell into the bed sheets. She still hadn't noticed the third gift. At this point she probably wouldn't look away from me unless I asked her to so I thought I'd point it out.

"Bella, look around the room". I breathed

She opened her eyes and looked up. I had decorated the room with as many vanilla scented candles that could possibly fit in this room. On every shelf, every vanity, and along the walls and floor. Tall ones round ones and all in between. White and red rose peddles surrounded us. Still on me, she sat up and covered her mouth in awe.

"Edward....it's incre-"

I crushed my lips back to hers.

" I love it when you do that". She said still not breaking the pattern of our consecutive kisses. Her excitement made me even more excited, and I realized that I'd wanted this the whole night, probably more than her, and I wanted her to love every bit of it.

As our lips moved together in sinkronization she became obviously aware of the fact that I wanted her as much as she wanted me, as she felt me against her.

"Please Edward". She moaned while kissing my chest.

I pulled her into a kiss. Her arms wrapped around me and drew me in more. I let my hand fall down her back and stopped at the base of her spine. I pulled her shirt off over her head and kissed her neckline gently. She then unbuttoned my shirt and threw it onto the floor and pulled me back into a kiss both hands on my face.

She began grinding herself against my hard on. My jaw clenched. I undid her bra and threw it on the floor. She bit her lip. God I love it when she does that. I flipped us over and pulled off her sweat pants. I held up her leg slightly and kissed her from her ankle, to her inner thigh.

"Edwaaarrd, I want you right now!". She groaned.

Her talking like that turned me on so much, I loved it when she did.

"What Bella. What is it that you want?". I said teasing her

I groped her thigh and kissed it gently.

"You Edward, I want you to touch me".

The sound of her voice was sweet beautiful music to my ears.

I moaned at how much it turned me on. I was dieing to be inside of her but I liked what teasing did to her, and myself.

"And where exactly would you like me to touch you Bella?".

"Ughhh Edward pleaaseee sttoopp teasing me!" She mumbled into the pillow.

I chuckled at her frustration.

I kissed up her thigh until I reached her thin lace panties. I kissed her over them and felt her on my lips. She was warm and wet. Her muscles tightened. I slid my finger gently up and down over her clit several times. She was more than ready for me. I pulled her panties down to her knees and then kicked them off her completely with my foot and a second later I put my mouth to her wet hot pussy. I flicked my tongue gently against her clit and she moaned lightly into the pillow. I continued licking her delicious clit and slid a finger deep into her.

She moaned louder now and gripped my hair into her hands. I groaped one of her breasts in my hand and continued fingering her with the other. I curved my finger and worked it with just enough pressure on her g spot long enough for her to almost orgasm.

She was dragging her nails across my back and tensing up in every part of her amazing body. But I didn't give her an orgasm. I instead pulled my finger out and stopped suckling her clit. Her eyes flew open.

"NO EDWARD PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Her cheeks were deep red and her breathing was completely uneven.

My fingers were soaked in the essence of her almost orgasm.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you Bella".

She groaned and parted my lips and entered her tongue into my mouth. She flipped us and sat on top of me taking control.

"I see that you just want to tease me Edward. But I want you so badly, I can't wait any longer!".

So sexy! She pulled my trousers to my ankles and kicked them off me revealing my thick long length which was now throbbing for her.

I groaned in her ear. _fuck..._

Her eyes flew to mine.

"What did you just say ?"...

I laughed darkly. "I said Fuck ...". She had told me how much it turned her on when I used dirty words, which I never did. I just wanted her _badly _and there was no way of controlling my urges anymore.

She smiled and me her sexy smile. "You want me too don't you " she barely spoke the words and she massaged my cock repetitively.

I smiled at her and groped her sides.

"DON'T YOU!". She asked again.

"Yes Bella. I want you too". I replied

She rubbed herself up and down my length. Oh my God she's so damned sexy.

"You want me to what Edward? Tell me what you want!".

My God I was going to cum from the way she was talking to me. I couldn't handle it anymore I let it go on for way too long and I needed to be inside of my wife more than ever right now.

"I want you to _fuck_ me Bella". I groaned again.

She leveled her face with mine and moaned, her forehead touching mine.

"Edward, I love you." She breathed

She then positioned me at her entrance and rubbed me against her. She circled her clit with my cock and then sat down on it halfway. A gentle moan escaped her lips. I gripped her by the hips and guided her in a slow motion up and halfway back down my dick. We continued this pattern for a bit and then I pushed myself into her as deep as I could go without hurting her. I picked up the pace and began thrusting into her much faster. Her arm flew to the headboard and she leaned forward and bounced on me at she same pace as my thrusting.

Her moaning was much louder. Loud enough to make me cum right now. I moved myself faster now pounding into her warm soaked pussy. She couldn't move her body down my cock fast enough to keep pace with me anymore and when she was overwhelmed with pleasure she screamed my name and then fell onto me. Her bare chest was heaving on mine. I wasn't finished though.

Without pulling out of her I flipped us over and continued thrusting into her the same way that had made her scream. Her arms flew around my back and she pulled me closer. Her eyes squeezed shut and she moaned my name again into the pillow. Now I couldn't hold it in. As she continued moaning into the pillow I thrusted myself all the way into her one last time and lay down onto her still all the way in. She was squeezing her arms around me tensed up and biting on my neck bone.

After a minute I pulled out and rolled off her. She climbed into my arms and nuzzled her face in my neck. As our breathing calmed she finally opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"This...is the best Christmas ever." She said

I smiled at her, kissed her forehead and we stared out the window and watched the sunrise.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS**


	6. Selfish

**BPOV**

"I don't know what to wear!" I shouted in frustration. Edward laughed at how disorganized the closet was around me. Blouses of all colors, short and long dresses scattered across the room. Normally I'd be excited to see our family, but today I just wasn't in the mood to go out and getting all dressed up made me sort of nervous.

"Just wear whatever you'd feel most comfortable in Bella, It's just a family Reunion." Said my husband.

"Edward we haven't seen any of them in 7 months! I just want to try and look my best." I picked up a red blouse and slipped it over my head. I stood up to face Edward.  
"What do you think?" I asked. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

"I have a better suggestion." He said with his crooked smile. He picked up the teal knee length dress and draped it over his arm.

"I love this one on you Bella." He smiled.

He came close to me and put his arms around my waist. I nuzzled my face in his neck and wrapped my arms around his back. I held him closely. He started unbuttoning the blouse and then pulled it over my head. He picked me up swiftly and then I was on the bed. He pulled my denim jeans to my ankles kissing down my leg at the same pace. My pulse was already racing. He yanked them off my feet and stood me in front of him. He ran his fingers from my cheek, to my chest, to my waist lightly.

"May I?" He asked with the dress still in his hand.

I nodded.

He slipped the dress over my head and pulled it over my body. It flowed nicely with my curves. He turned my back to him and tied up the corset in the back. This dress was rather revealing for me, sexier than anything I'd normally wear, at least around any other Cullen than my own. I trust Edwards great taste in everything, I knew he loved what I looked like in the dress. I spun around to face him.

"Lets go and get this over with" I smiled up at him.

"Ready when you are." He replied back.

* * *

When we walked in the house everyone was at the door waiting. They all flashed there beautiful smiles at us and Edward and I took turns hugging everyone. Alice stood beside me.

"Glad you two could make it, We've missed you guys so much". Said Alice.

I leaned on her shoulder. "We have missed you all terribly".

And we had, we just had been jealous of anytime anyone took time away from Edward and I being together, alone.

"You two should make more time for us! Were not very far away!". Alice said.

I turned when I heard Edwards Velvet voice.

"Well what do you expect Alice? We _are _newly weds".

Emmet laughed. They all new we were spending the majority of our time making love with each other.

After an hour of catching up and hearing all about every ones life absent from ours, I started to get a little anxious. Yeah I hadn't seen them in a long time, but I always preferredd to be with Edward, all the time. Edward was beside me on the couch. I wanted to find a way to hint him into going home with me, so I did the best fake yawn I could do. He looked at me and pulled me close to him. I closed my eyes and cuddled closely with him.

He whispered in my ear. "Bella are you getting tiered?".

I nodded once.

Edward sat up straight and looked at Carlisle. " Bella's tiered, we really should be heading home now". Alice frowned.

"Okay, but please start to visit more often we all miss you both very much". Said Carlisle

I felt bad for pretending to be tiered just to be able to leave, but I'd get over it soon.

* * *

Edward opened the car door for me as always. I waited a short second for him to join me in the car. It was a 15 minute drive home and I knew I couldn't wait any longer.

"That was, interesting". Edward said

"What part?". I replied

He laughed. "Bella, you slept 11 hours last night, you expect me to believe you are already tiered?".

I took a deep breath. Why did he have to be so smart? Know he knows that I lied to get myself out of there.

"So whats the rush anyway?". He asked looking at me

I smiled at him. " I guess I'm just really selfish".

His eyebrows pulled together. "Selfish?".

"Edward can you please pull the car over!". I insisted.

He didn't ask why, he just did it. When the engine was off I put my hand on his thigh and kissed his soft lips. I knew the front seat would be awkward so I climbed over the back and made myself comfortable. He got out and came in the back with me. He kissed me passionately running his hand lightly up my leg slowly revealing more of my skin until his finger lightly touched my clit. I exhaled lightly, and tackled Edward on the seat. I climbed on top of him and Kissed him massaged my tongue gently on his.

When I felt his hard cock against my leg I massaged it through his clothing.

"Bella I don't know if we should do this in the car." He said breathing unevenly.

I didn't look away from his cock. "What Edward, you don't think we should do what...this....?".

I unzipped his pants and let his hard length spring up and that second I slid my tongue around the tip. His eyes widened and he took a deep breath. I forced all I could into my mouth trying my best to take it all. I grabbed him by the hips and pushed him in and out of my mouth at a fast pace. He moaned loudly and I could now feel the dampness on my panties. Edward ran his hands through my hair and started pushing my head down his long cock even faster. Then he let go and came in my mouth.

He sat up, and was about to say something but I pushed him back down and sat down on his thick cock. My pussy throbbed, I gasped loudly in shock and pleasure. I bit down on my lip and moaned each time he thrusted into me. I bounced all the way up and down his cock, right hand on the window and left on his hip. He grabbed on to my breasts, which were moving from the motion of him thrusting. He squeezed my nipples making them hard and then began to suck and lick them, biting down on them every now and then, rolling them between his teeth making me groan. He moved his hand touching it to my face and offering me his finger, which I sucked and then bit. I leaned close to him and he replaced his finger with his lips. Kissing me passionately, we alternated biting and kissing all the while he was fucking me hard and fast. As I forced myself deeper into him he bit one of my nipples again as I came I screamed his name.

"UGH Edward!".

Screaming his name sent jolts travelling through my body. As my pussy constricted and tightened around his cock and the orgasm shook me, he came, grunting loudly and panting. I attempted to move off him, but there wasn't a lot of room and I was now weak.

He smiled at me, and after he pulled his pants up he opened the door and took me in his arms. He fastened me in the front seat and I began to drift off smiling.

He Kissed me on the forehead and started up the Volvo.

"Now I'll believe that you're tiered".

**REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS!**


	7. Bella's kiss

**Bella's kiss**

All was dark around me; I was unaware of my surroundings and unable to find myself. I looked in every direction for light but I was in pure darkness. My heart began to thump rapidly against my chest and I felt the fiery sensation rule over my body as the fever hit. I was burning; I was being tortured by the unknown. I no longer depended on myself at this point; I needed help to get out and my savior was out of sight along with the rest of the world. I felt my legs begin to quiver, and soon my whole body was shaking. Where was I in this madness and more importantly, where was he? Where was Edward? Why wouldn't he take this pain away from me and bring me back to clarity.

My breathing was quickening, and I could feel the precipitation slowly make its path down my forehead. I opened my mouth to scream his name, but the pathetic squeak I forced out of my lips was the best I was going to do. I felt defeated for a long moment, and began to suffocate. I tried again to part my lips and let him hear his name on my lips. But again, I failed. I wanted to sit up, not knowing why I was lying on this concrete floor, or where I was in the world, or how I got here. I wanted to find my husband that was missing for what seemed like an eternity. In a second the darkness faded into radiant light. Heavenly rays shone into my eyes blinding me whispering in my ear to no longer fear the darkness. The whisper of love, trust and comfort I felt him revive me and I was no longer afraid.

"Edward you're here."

I was aware of his touch on my pale fevered skin.

"Yes Bella, I never left."

His voice was distant, but clear.

"Bella, love open your eyes and look at me. You're having another nightmare. It's just a dream love, I'm here."

I felt myself smile and I then opened my eyes to see Edwards smoldering gaze upon me. His warm golden eyes struck me like none ever before. I wouldn't dare remove my eyes from his. I could feel my heart beat slowly to normal and my clouded mind was cleared instantly by one look from my dearest love.

"Of course. I said smiling at my beautiful husband. You are _always_ here to save me; I should have known to trust that."

A beautiful, much loved smile stretched across his enchanting face. I reached for him to place his hand in mine, and he did. I smoothed it with my pointer and middle finger tracing the curves of his hand gently adoring all the perfections of every inch of him.

"I'm always here Bella, I'll _always_ be here"

I was so relieved he had pulled me out of that nightmare, tonight, more than any other night, he was my God. He was my heaven and my light and the end of the mysterious dark tunnel. He was my sought after savior, and my never ending passion for life. I had been asleep for far too long to miss Edward more than the usual, which is already, more than a person could imagine. I had no need to ever sleep again, as he was the half of my soul that should never have been missed. We continued to stare deeply into each others eyes before he leaned forward slowly using his free hand to gently cup my face.

My mind had been in utter chaos. The world was overwhelming and I could barely take a second more. In the seconds that he lowered his head my breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened in realization. Fingertips brushed over the soft skin of my cheek in a light caress before sliding into the depths of my hair. With his touch the chaos became calm and a new stirring began.

In the moment before his lips touched mine, I felt the warmth of his breath over my face. Skin prickling with excitement, a shiver raced the course of my spine as my heart began to speed. My only desire was to give in to all sensations, and to let them drift me away. Suddenly I was upright off the bed; my body falling forward into the cold wall of his chest. I opened my eyes and they immediately glued to his. I wanted to lose myself in his gaze, but my eyes drifted closed off their own accord and I was lost instead to the sensation of his lips meeting mine. The first touch was feather light, the merest brushing of his cool, soft lips over mine. When my fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt, feeling the muscle of his chest beneath, he took it as an invitation for more and didn't disappoint. His lips hovered a long moment barely against mine before he moved forward again.

Moving slowly and deliberately he explored the silken feel of my hot lips, re learning each dip and outline. His tongue teased the dimple beneath my lower lip; causing my lips to part and my breath to come out on a sweet sigh. Seizing the opportunity, his tongue flicked teasingly over my lower lip, sweeping around the curve of my mouth in an enticing dance before slipping between my lips. I shivered with the shock of electricity his taste sent down my spine, I let my tongue curl around his, stroking along it and building the fire within.

My hands flattened against his chest and slid upward, over his shoulders and around his cool neck. The movement brought my body firmly against Edwards, and I reveled in the contrast of his hard body against my soft, yielding form. As our lips moved against each other, our tongues danced, a slow seductive tempo that belied the intense desire rising in me. His tongue tempted and teased, enticing mine to follow into his mouth where he captured it between his lips. He sucked softly, and I shuddered against him, helpless to stop the small moan that formed deep within and escaped. His free hand slid down the curves of my body, and around to cup my buttocks, pulling my hips hard into his. My heart instantly began pounding, the blood roared in my ears until I was sure I would faint from the pure pleasure of Edwards kiss, my head was spinning so out of control.

Edward released my tongue, and eased back just enough that his lips did not fully leave mine but allowed me to catch a breath. His arms did not release their hold, for which I was grateful; his caress on my ass drove me increasingly crazy. Lips touching lightly, he held still, waiting until I had caught my breath. Until he thought I was ready, but I was more than ready … my hand tugged him those precious millimeters lower, and I took his lower lip between mine, suckling gently. When my teeth nipped lightly, I was rewarded with the shiver of his body against mine. Emboldened, I slipped a hand beneath his arm and around, dragging my nails the length of his spine as I tortured his lips.

His moan filled my ears. Edwards moan; the sexiest sound I would ever hear. I felt it resonate from head to toe and wondered how I could draw another from him. I licked my tongue across his lips to tease him, nipping, sucking and pecking until he growled, a guttural sound that thrilled me to the core. He backed me up until my back met the wall, jarring me slightly, and his lips claimed mine greedily. His hand tugged my hair, tilting my head back so he could slant his lips over mine at the perfect angle, his tongue delving and tasting my sweetness. Edward Gripped my ass firmly, lifted me with such ease that I gasped in surprise. Hooking my legs around his waist instinctively, I clung to him and became very aware of his hips nestled firmly between my thighs. His deep golden eyes locked on mine, and I noticed the shade was darker than normal, and wondered if my eyes reflected my desire in a similar way.

My heart continued to beat faster and my breathing, uneven. We gazed at each other a long moment. His thumb rubbed over my bottom lip, reddened and bruised from our kiss, deliciously swollen and tempting. I kissed the pad of his finger, smiling softly as I flicked my tongue against it. His eyes flared, his hand moved to cup my face and his mouth came down over mine. Moaning approval, my arms tightened around him and I welcomed the invasion of his warm tongue, meeting it with mine. Whiskers prickled against my soft skin, adding to the sensations that threatened to make me lose control. Fingers pushed into his hair, massaging his scalp and tugging him ever closer. Edward growled into my soft hair and pressed me further into the wall, trapping me with his strength as his mouth trapped my tongue, sucking on it as his own tongue stroked and teased. We explored each other endlessly, wrapped in each others embrace and I continued to kiss my beautiful husband passionately.

Nothing in the world at this moment could ever matter more than this kiss.

**REVIEW PLEASE! :) I WILL UPDATE VERY SOON**


End file.
